Knights From The Sky
by Christina B
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin fall through a black hole and end up in Camelot, and it isn't long before they encounter King Arthur and Merlin. But are there darker forces at play then just magic or the Force? ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sad to report that I don't own BBC's Merlin or Lucas' Star Wars.

AN: Well as a long standing Merlin and Star Wars fan, it was inevitable that one day I would write a crossover despite the fact that I have way too many stories going at the moment. This takes place like a month after Merlin Series 3 and a few months after AOTC for SW. To all my fellow Americans out there I hope you have a great Memorial Day! Thank you for reading this, and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Knights From The Sky**

**Chapter 1**

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Anakin Skywalker looked up at his master Obi-Wan Kenobi curiously. "I don't sense a thing, Master."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but he looked out the transparisteel window seeing the starlines of hyperspace travel. Anakin's tasks at pilot were over for the moment, and the young Jedi gave the monitors a cursory glance. They were on a routine mission to a distant planet in the Outer Rim to try and detect whether the Federation had a base of operations on the planet. With any luck, the rumors would be false and they would soon be on the way to their next mission.

Obi-Wan sighed, perhaps the warning he felt in the Force was simply the warning he felt every day. The Republic was in for a rough time, these Clone Wars were not going to end soon. As much as Obi-Wan hoped there would be a swift resolution, he knew that Count Dooku wouldn't cooperate.

And then suddenly Obi-Wan felt the entire craft jerk, and the starlines faded as they were abruptly pulled from hyperspace. Anakin clutched the controls immediately, trying with all his strength to bring the ship under his control.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Black hole!" Anakin gasped. "We are being pulled right for it."

"There has never been a black hole in this sector, how is that even possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No clue," Anakin replied, fighting even more with the control. "But we are going in!"

* * *

><p>"Mer<em>lin<em>!"

The young man in question was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the annoyance of his friend King Arthur. The last few weeks had been tumultuous in Camelot what with Morgana's takeover of the throne with an undead army, the fight against said army and Morgana, King Uther's passing and Arthur's coronation and marriage to Gwen. In just that short span of time Camelot had been changed forever. Merlin knew that Arthur was more than ready to be king, but he could still be a major prat.

"Yes Arthur," Merlin replied, grinning at his friend and king.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked. "You are scaring away all the animals for a mile wide."

"It's just nice to be away from Camelot for a change," Merlin said honestly.

"Yes it is," Arthur said seriously, all traces of annoyance gone.

To the outsider, theirs looked like a basic master-servant relationship, but both of them knew just how much they really came to depend on each other. Theirs was a friendship that shouldn't have been allowed, and yet here they were best friends despite all odds. Only Merlin really knew the truth though, of Arthur's destiny to unite Albion with Merlin's help. Merlin knew that the time was coming soon when he would have to tell Arthur the truth of his powers.

"Do you see that?" Arthur said suddenly pointing at the sky. The sun was beginning to set which meant that they would have to return to Camelot soon. Merlin could see the outlines of the first stars, but nothing remarkable.

"The sun?" Merlin asked. "Yeah we should go back to Camelot."

"Merlin don't be such an idiot," Arthur snapped, pointing again. "Look there!"

And then Merlin could finally see what Arthur was talking about, it looked as if a star was moving. It seemed to be going fast, and brighter than any star Merlin could think of. And then right before their eyes, the star suddenly fell from the sky.

Arthur and Merlin stood spellbound watching the star's progress as it fell closer and closer to them. And then they lost sight of it, but the ground shook as the star hit the ground. They couldn't see where it landed but they could tell it wasn't far away.

Arthur finally turned away, "Mount up, we are going to investigate."

"I knew you were going to say that," Merlin complained and then to himself he added, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm sad to report that I don't own BBC's Merlin or Lucas' Star Wars.

**Knights from The Sky**

**Chapter 2**

The closer Merlin and Anakin got to the site of the falling star, the more smoke they encountered. Merlin was grateful for his neck scarf, it protect him from inhale too much of the noxious fumes. They eventually had to dismount their horses since the animals were protesting going any further. Finally Arthur and Merlin reached the site of the crash.

Both expected to see a rock of some kind, but instead there was some sort of metal carriage. It looked like it was made from the same metal that chain mail was, but it looked to be well made and solid.

"How could something like that fall from the sky?" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"I don't know," Arthur said. "But I don't like it."

Suddenly the top part of the metal carriage opened.

"Hide," Arthur ordered, pushing Merlin towards a shrubbery. Merlin could hear the King drawing his sword. As he peered through the green foliage, he suddenly saw the metal carriage open and a figure appear.

He looked to be a human and wore a long brown robe. He had reddish brown hair, a beard, and looked to be middle aged. The man climbed up to the top of the carriage and slid down the side of the craft. Another man exited, and he had long shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and wore black leather clothing. He also looked like he was younger, probably about the same age as Arthur.

"Nice work Anakin," the older man said to the other while surveying the metal carriage. "It looks like we are going to be stuck here awhile."

"It isn't my fault that this planet is uninhabited and there wasn't a decent place to land," Anakin protested.

But the older man wasn't listening; instead his attention was focused on the shrub where Merlin and Arthur hid. "Do you sense that?" he asked his companion.

Merlin watched as the younger man pulled some sort of metal cylinder from his belt and in a split second a snap-hiss could be heard as a blue blade of light grew from the peculiar piece of metal.

Arthur stood up, his sword held defensively. "Who are you?" he asked sternly his eyes going to the strange glowing blade. "And what is that?"

The older man gave Anakin a stern gaze and the glowing blade disappeared. "I apologize," he said politely. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm King Arthur Pendragon and this is my kingdom. What is your business in Camelot?" Arthur asked, not lowering his sword.

"We had an unfortunate accident," Obi-Wan replied. "We are at the moment—stranded here." He glared at Anakin, who appeared to ignore his remarks.

"What was that weapon you had?" Arthur demanded.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a confused glance. "It is a lightsaber," Obi-Wan obliged. "But surely you know what that is. Even people in the Outer Rim know how identify the weapon of a Jedi."

"Jedi?" Arthur asked, just as dubiously.

"Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy, and I'm a Jedi Knight,"

"You don't look like knights," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin stood up at last and looked at the curious people. "No," he said to Arthur. "They have magic."

"Magic?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"Well that for starters," Merlin said pointing at Anakin's lightsaber. "And Obi-Wan sensed us before he saw us. How did he do that if not by magic?"

"Who is this?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"My idiot of a servant Merlin," Arthur retorted. "But he makes a valid point. Camelot has faced many dangers from sorcerers before. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a glance, but then Obi-Wan spoke. "You also have no reason to believe we are lying," he said. "Please know that we intend no harm."

Arthur paused and thought for a long moment, but he finally nodded and sheathed his sword. "Merlin and I should be returning to Camelot. I'm not holding you prisoner, but I would also appreciate it if you would come."

"We would be honored, your majesty," Obi-Wan said bowing slightly.

As the four of them returned to Camelot, Merlin knew one thing for sure. These men had magic and he was fascinated to learn more about them and where they came from.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that it has been such a long time since the first chapter, but I'm ready to keep going with this story. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this, and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


End file.
